Emeralds
by Deckany
Summary: Lovino loved music but a loss in his life drove him to stop playing. A guy with emerald eyes plays music just like he once did. Should Lovino play again? WARNING: contains OOC/AU and human names. Rated T for Lovino's foul mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia. All of Hetalia belongs to Himaruya. I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Emeralds**

He ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair and leaned back in his chair, tearing his eyes away from the pile of papers on his desk and out the window. He began to massage his writing hand that was cramping from hours at work, and watched as the remaining students were walking out the school gates. He could only imagine that the students that were leaving the school just finished with their club activities or sport practices. He looked up at the sky and let his mind form different shapes out of the clouds that were steadily drifting on by- he was able to find a bunny, a laughing dragon head, and a person laying down. He glanced back down at his papers and picked up his pencil once more, and continued working. His amber colored eyes were focused on what he was doing, that is until he heard loud voices come from the hallway, he chose to not look up until he heard a knock on the window. He looked up from his papers at a group of guys that were all looking through the window at him. One was waving at him with a big smile and the second was pointing at his watch as if telling him to hurry up and the third guy was whispering something to the second guy, in which they both laughed. Lovino frowned at them as they continued walking down the hall, then he looked down at the papers.

He had no idea who those three guys were but they were annoying, but the second guy was right about the time being late. Lovino gathered everything laid out on his desk and neatly place it back in his school bag, put it on his shoulder and headed out of the classroom.

Lovino made his way home, thinking about all the homework he had left that he will handle after dinner. Lovino walked into the home and he immediately heard his brother greet him from the kitchen, and he greeted in return going straight to his room. He placed his bag down and fell onto the bed, drained. Lovino is an exceptional student, he always did his work on time, sometimes before the due date, and he always did his homework nothing short of excellence. Lovino thought of it not difficult at all to get good grades, so he sometimes didn't understand why others couldn't. Maybe if everyone didn't have distractions like friends, boyfriends, girlfriends and club activities. Lovino didn't bother himself with all of those things, and he could tell how everyone looked at him- they are just envious he told himself. Sometimes he would be bullied for having a brilliant mind, but what should he do? Stop caring about his grades? Ridiculous. Everyone is just an asshole and they either figure out their priorities or fail the year, neither was Lovino's problem. Lovino is perfectly fine without anyone. He needed to focus on his grades. Nothing more.

/\/\/\

It is the end of the day and once again he stayed behind to finish his homework he was assigned and plans to finish it before he heads back home. Lovino had a way of scheduling the day-it was always the same so he could be organized- he would wake up, get dressed, have breakfast and then walk to school. Once at school he would go to his first class early to check every homework or project he had to turn in that day and organize them once again.

Lovino would never admit to himself that he did plan out his days so he would purposely feel busy so he wouldn't feel lonely. He would always tell himself that he didn't need anyone but behind closed doors he would dream of moments such as texting friends, going out on a simple romantic date, and sitting down with his best friend talking about personal things while snacking on some chips or something. But that's all they were. Just dreams. He fooled himself to believe that he needed no one. Besides, he could never find something like that in his school, not when nearly everyone was either envious of him or just plain cruel to him for no reason. Lovino thought back to when he was just walking down a hallway, some time ago, and a person slammed down on the books and papers he was carrying and it all scattered on the floor. He had crouched down to pick up all his things while everyone around him continued walking all over his papers.

Lovino pushed away his thoughts and continued to go over the equation he was halfway through. He started scribbling down on the paper when he got a sudden chilling feeling of being watched. He looked up from his paper and looked around and spotted someone at the window leading to the hallway. Lovino's eyes widen, startled to see someone looking right at him. He recognized the guy from yesterday as the one who was waving at him at the same window. He had vivid green eyes, tanned skin, and messy brown hair. This time he was by himself and not with those two other light haired guys he saw him with yesterday. The messy haired guy smiled and waved at him. Lovino continued to watch him with a confused expression. The guy leaned close to the window and started to breathe his hot breath onto the window creating a foggy spot there and he then began to write on it. He saw that it spelled out 'Hello' and he looked back at the guy who just waved once more and walked away down the hall.

Lovino watched him go then looked away, not sure on what he saw. He didn't know the guy so why was he over here smiling, waving, and writing weird window messages to him as if he did? Lovino didn't trust his intentions, maybe it was another person just trying to get under his skin. He continue his work as he normally would until he finished and gathered everything and headed home. Once home his brother Feliciano came up to him all smiles as usual, and greeted him excitedly.

Lovino looked at him and greeted him wearily, "Ciao fratello. What's with the overly happiness?"

Feliciano pulled out what looked like some tickets and shoved it to his face, "Tada!"

"Tickets.."

"Si! To the school performance! Ludwig and I wanted you to come! It will be fun~" he said in a sing songy voice.

"No thanks." Lovino walked around Feliciano and towards his bedroom. "Invite someone else. I am sure you will find someone else, you have a shit ton of friends."

Feliciano grabbed his arm, "B-But I want you to come!"

Lovino stopped and looked back at him, "Can't. I will be busy."

"But Lovino! You are always busy! Just this once could you go out with us? It's a bunch of performances from the music club! Lots of them are so super talented! You used to really love music! Remember you wanted to play the violin?"

"Si I remember but then... I'm just not interested in it anymore. And I'm not interested in it now. Sorry." Lovino pulled his arm back and went into his room and closed the door behind.

Feliciano came up to the door, pouting, "Well... Well okay but if you change your mind, the showing day is this weekend. I will leave your ticket by the door!"

Lovino sat on his bed and heard his brother walk away from the door. He felt no reason to go to see a musician performance, sitting amongst other schoolmates who ultimately dislike him. He laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. A sudden memory entered his mind, one he didn't want to be reminded of, but the mention of how he used to love music triggered the memories. He did want to play the violin, in fact, he had one stuffed away deep in his closet that he hasn't touched since...

Lovino closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, not wanted to dwell on the pass. Lovino gripped onto the blanket and pulled it over himself more, breathing steadily.

 _There he was sitting in front of a piano, lightly running his hand over the keys. He pressed one of them and heard the delicate note play, but then he heard a different familiar tune. He turned around in the piano's bench and there he was, his stature like a god's, with that wavy mess of hair with two curls on either side of his head, with a guitar resting between his thigh and arm. His fingertips tenderly playing each chord. Tears formed in Lovinos eyes and he got up from his seat and slowly walked over to him. Lovino stopped there in front of him and reached out to touch his face when suddenly the music stopped and he looked up at Lovino and his face changed. It was that guy from the hallway, smiling at him sweetly with those green eyes shining like emeralds. Lovino brought his hand back and stared at the man._

 _"Ciao my little Lovi." the guy smiled softly, but that was not his voice._

Lovino gasped and woke up with a start, he looked around the dark room with tear full eyes and wipped them away. He turned onto his side and grabbed a pillow and hugged onto it. He didn't dare or even care what the time was, so he tried going back to sleep. The dream was replaying in his head, he heard the song that he hasn't heard in years play again in his mind. He then remembered that guy from the hallway. He thought it odd how he had come into his dreams but maybe it was because he saw him earlier that day strangely seeming nice to him. His brain was simply randomly recalling the guy at the worst moment. That was all.

Lovino drifted back to sleep, hoping a change in dreams.

/\/\/\

Author's note: I hope y'all enjoy so far! I'm personally excited for this story and I felt bad that I destroyed the spamano in my last story so I'm making up for it in this story! I do like this pairing too besides prumano. But anyways enjoy the ride of this story! ;P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia, credit for the characters used in this story go to Himaruya. I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Emeralds**

Lovino couldn't shake away the dream- he kept going back to it the next day. The one thing he could recall so clearly from the strange dream were those emerald eyes, looking up at him with so much warmth and contentment. The next day he was able to notice how green the mystery guy's eyes were, and he started to become more curious about him. The next couple of days went by and the guy visited each time at the same time, Lovino noticed. Lovino picked up on the time the guy would visit and assumed that the guy had after school activities. Lovino had to find out about this guy. Why is it that the guy wanted to stop by just to wave at him as if he knew him and not try to come in to talk? Why just a simple wave and a smile? What really was his intentions? Maybe he was thinking to hard about all of this, but Lovino just had to know what was up with him!

He heard the teacher dismiss the class and began packing up all his things into his bag and continued out into the hallway to his next class. After school he planned to look around for the mystery guy, so he hopes to finish most of his school work during lunch and finish the rest at home. Lovino continued to think about what possible clubs the guy could be a part of. Trying to remember if the guy was holding anything that could pin point a clue as to where he could be coming from.

Lovino wasn't paying any attention to the people around him, though he never really did, especially when the next moment he accidentally crashed shoulders with someone. Lovino gasped startled out of his thoughts, and looked at the tower of a man standing before him just as confused but with a hint of annoyance.

 _Oh no..._ Lovino thought recognizing the person as Ivan from his science class. Ivan is 6'2 with white blonde messy hair and piercing violet eyes, he is a beefy man, he truly looked like he could crush Lovino with a single hit.

Ivan smiled at him in a twisted kind of way that made Lovino's hair on the back of his neck stand up on end and send a cold chill up his spine.

"I-I'm sorry... I wasn't paying attention-" Ivan grabbed onto Lovino's books and papers he was carrying and threw it down, and in the next second had him pushed up against the lockers with a loud bang that made everyone around them turn around.

Lovino yelped, startled and in pain from being pushed with so much force against the hard cold lockers. He looked at Ivan, and could see he was enjoying the fear in Lovino's eyes immensely, "Look at you~ A puny little thing you are! I like to see you try to smart your way out of this one!"

Lovino's heart was racing and his eyes wide with fright, he began to struggle to get free. "I said I was sorry now please let me go! P-Please! "

"Tell me why I should let you go?" Ivan smiled darkly at him and leaned in close. "What in it for me if I let you go?~ Huh?~"

Lovino started to shake, mastering that terrified puppy eyes as he watch this big man become more and more wicked with each word. He didn't know what to say to him. What did Ivan want with him exactly? The possibilities of what he could want with Lovino made him go cold with fear.

"Hey. Let him go. I am asking nicely señor." A different voice came from behind Ivan, a firm voice with a thick spanish accent, and both of them looked at the guy. Lovino stopped shaking and stared at the familiar face, it was him, the messy haired brunet with the emerald eyes.

He gave a friendly smile, not at all fazed at Ivan's dark aura, "Now now~ Don't make me ask again amigo."

Lovino looked around and noticed they had gathered a crowd and his cheeks went red with embarrassment, he quickly looked down.

Ivan laughed and let go of Lovino and turned on the guy, "You think you are tough guy eh? That smile isn't fooling me 'Amigo'."

Lovino fixed his shirt and stood there watching them. The guy continued to smile as if he was having a lighthearted talk with a friend, Lovino began to wonder if they did know each other.

He chuckled. "I want no trouble. But you should go to class now before you get detention again, Ivan."

Ivan frowned and got all up in his face, "Who are you huh? How do you know my name?"

"I'm a friend of Gilbert's, lo siento, he has talked about you before. Pleasure to meet, my name is Antonio." He brought his hand out for a handshake.

Ivan didn't take it but his shoulders relaxed some, "Oh i see. Friend of Gilbert's. Da okay _Antonio_ I will let you off this one time, but don't cross my path again or else you will find yourself in pain~" Ivan had that same twisted smile and looked at Lovino, who tensed up, and spat on his papers still on the floor and walked away.

"Si si let's meet up for some coffee and chat sometime!" He called after Ivan then looked at Lovino.

Lovino met eyes for a second then quickly croutched down to pick up all his papers and textbook. The guy named Antonio croutched down as well and helped him pick up his stuff, everyone around them continuing about their day, though, disappointed to not see a fight.

Lovino snatched a paper from Antonio's hand, close to tears from all the humiliation. "I got it! I don't need your help bastard!"

Antonio looked at him and smiled friendly like, "Lo siento. I don't mean to cause you trouble, cutie." He picked up the last paper and stood up, Lovino also stood up. Did he just call him cutie?

Antonio handed the piece of paper to him, "I hope the rest of your day get's better. Keep your head up~" He gave him a wink with a dashing smile and walked away.

Lovino stood there hugging onto his things and watched him go. Lovino was choking back tears from the humiliation and could feel everyone looking at him, but what caught his attention was something on Antonio's back. Lovino knew the shape, it was a guitar in its case. The next thought that went into Lovino's mind was: The music club. It made sense that that is where he could possibly be at after school.

The bell rung and Lovino quickly sprinted down the hallway, he was late! He managed to get into the classroom without the teachers knowledge of his tardiness, unless he didn't care knowing that Lovino is a good student.

He sat through that class with the memory of Antonio playing through his mind. His voice was soothing to listen to and deep but not too deep that Lovino knew his own voice was like. Lovino knew that Antonio's eyes were mezmerizing with their gem like appearance but paired with that voice with that thick spanish accent, he seemed irresistible. To girls! Not to him! Lovino sighed and couldn't understand why he was even concerning himself with this guy. He remembered the guitar on his back. He must go down to where music class is held after school, he can start there on his quest to finding out if he truly is in the music club.

With a clear quest he continued about his day like any other, the humiliation from earlier that day behind him. He thought he shouldn't worry so much about what Ivan had did to him because ultimately, if he hadn't, then he would've never seen Antonio in that hallway nor would he catch his name. He wouldn't have a name to put to that face and probably wouldn't have known that Antonio was spanish. He wouldn't have known that Antonio played the guitar and possibly be a part of the music club. Lovino mentally thanked Ivan for making a big scene out of a simple accidental bump of the shoulders.

It was the end of the day now and he embarked on his quest to find the meeting place of the music club. Lovino thought of it slightly exciting to search for Antonio's whereabouts, the rush of knowing more about this guy while trying to keep out of sight is thrilling. He almost felt a tingling feeling race throughout his body. Honestly, he hasn't felt that in a while, not since he played an instrument.

He stopped when he suddenly heard a note play from a piano and, for a moment, Lovino thought he was just hearing it in his mind, but it was real. He made his way towards the sound, each note leading him closer and closer as he heard the music increase in volume. As he came closer he heard a number of instruments play, a piano, a guitar, a violin and many others. Lovino's heart started to race and found it difficult to breathe as if the music from the instruments started piling into his lungs, drowning him. Lovino stopped when he found the music classroom and made his way to the window showcasing the room. He looked around, taking in each face, noticing how each of the club members faces were fixed on their instrument and playing their songs with care.

Lovino stopped on one face, Antonio's, there he is sitting down comfortably with all his attention on the guitar resting on his lap. Lovino gripped onto his shirt, lungs still struggling for air. Lovino watched as Antonio's slender fingers glided over the strings between each fret and how tenderly his other hand is strumming the strings over the sound chamber. The way Antonio is holding the guitar with his arm gently laid over the guitar's ribs made it seem as if he was holding a child in his arms. Lovino became in a trance as he further scrutinized him, taking all of Antonio in. How different he was at this moment compared to their first encounter. Before he was friendly and eager to please whereas now his expression is softer and concentrated. It seems as though Antonio is in his own world, content and surrounded by music.

Lovino continued to stare and flashes of his grandfather went through his mind, in the place of Antonio, and this made his amber eyes hide behind a sheet of tears. The world around him was becoming blurry with his tears, he gripped onto his shirt over where his heart is and suddenly his legs were like jello. Lovino leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position with his knees up to his chest. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't have music around him but he couldn't stop from watching Antonio. He hugged onto his knees and hid his face in them as he cried. He knew he shouldn't be crying over this now, right outside the room but the moment took him by surprise and he wasn't ready for it.

Alone with his own thoughts and painful memories he suddenly felt cold and surrounded by darkness. Left deserted with only songs from his memory in a pitch black abyss, sufficating from the burning in his throat from his tears. He had to stop. He couldn't keep doing this. Constantly grieving, but he just couldn't do it.

 _Help me...Save me... per favore._

He felt a sudden warmth on his shoulder, he hardly noticed it until he felt a second warmth on his other shoulder. Lovino looked up from his knees slowly and met eyes with those emerald ones, and the dark abyss around him faded away as if his gem colored eyes were the light.

Antonio's eyebrows were furrowed in concern, and his voice started to fade into Lovino's ears, "Hey... Hey hey you okay? Can you hear me? Do you need help?"

Lovino sniffled and looked around, seeing that his hands were on either one of Lovino's shoulders. Antonio brought one hand back to wipe Lovino's cheek and slowly Lovino came back to his senses and wiped his face.

"I-I'm fine." He quickly grabbed his bag, got up, and swiftly made his way down the hallway and out of sight, leaving Antonio there.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

He was supposed to be sneaky and not let Antonio know he was there! Now what was he going to do..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything hetalia. all characters used in this fanfiction belong to Himaruya!**

Quick note! Sorry if I took a while to post! I was doing a lot of researching for this story! I wanted to make it as decent as possible! Anyways enjoy!

 **Emeralds**

Heart racing and his stomach turning he might have thought he was having a full blown anxiety attack. He sat down on his bed and took in deep breaths and tried his best to clear his mind. He might of made a big deal out of the situation, but hearing the familiar tunes from those instruments just triggered something in him. It overwhelmed him, because each of the songs told a story just calling out to be heard and he wasn't ready to take it all in. He just wasn't ready. It felt like multiple strangers circling around him all telling the story of their lives, about each suffering, romance, and joyful memories. Lovino tried to hear them all out if only his own memory of his grandfather didn't interrupt and send him on edge. Lovino could visualize the musicians faces, focused with their undivided attention each of them in their own bubble. Mixtures of those musicians either stressed or passionate or confident in their piece. Lovino knew that feeling all too well.

He calmed some and looked towards his closet, longing for the instrument locked away safely in there. Lovino slowly got up and opened his closet door and peered inside towards the top shelf. He walked in, reached up, and gripped onto the hard cold case. Lovino hasn't touched this instrument in years, it has been collecting dust since then. Lovino brought over the object to his bed and laid it down, holding his breath with anticipation. He opened the case and revealed it's contents, a sleek silky wooden violin and it's bow tucked comfortably in the maroon velvet interior. Lovino ran his fingers over the violin softly and up the fingerboard, frowning. What was the point in bringing the violin out if he knew he wasn't going to play it? He couldn't possibly attempt to play the instrument now, filling the room with music after years of it being drained from it. And he very well wasn't going to play it now with his brother in the same house.

Lovino closed the case and locked it with a sigh. He placed it back where it has been and laid back on his bed and pulled the blankets over him, suddenly exhausted emotionally and mentally. As he began to close his eyes he remembered those eyes once more, looking back at him with so much genuine concern. He completely humiliated himself in front of him yet again, the first time being bullied in the hallway by Ivan, and now balling his eyes out outside the music room because he couldn't handle having music around him so intensely. He couldn't face him, maybe it would be best to stay away for a while. It would be best. After all, what would he say to him after all of that?

Lovino shut his eyes and soon drifted asleep, a nap was all he really needed right now instead of dwelling on all his mistakes. Then once he woken he would do what little he had left of his homework then have dinner, just like any day.

/\/\/\

Lovino is on a mission, that mission being to avoid Antonio in the hallway between classes at all cost. Of course, Antonio did nothing wrong, it is Lovino's fault for crying in front of this mystery guy. Lovino has had this mystery guy, he now knew as Antonio, visit him after school during while he would be doing his school work. Each time he would give a friendly smile and a wave and go about his way, and this is what intrigued Lovino to discover more about the guy. What brought Lovino to find him in the music room playing a guitar, and seeing him look like a painting on a wall. Absolute perfection. A guitarist caressing his child, looking upon it with tender care. The same caring gaze he gave Lovino whilst he sat upon the hard cold school tile floor, hugging onto his knees crying for help. He needed that. He asked for that. But when it actually happened, he couldn't be more embarrassed.

It is the end of the day and Lovino successfully went through it without being spotted by Antonio. Lovino saw him in the hallway twice in which he quickly hid behind a group of students to skillfully pass by the guy.

Lovino sighed.

Was he being childish? Maybe.

Lovino made his way towards the school doors, he decided he shouldn't stay after to be found in that classroom he often stayed in to be found by Antonio. Before Lovino could walk out he stopped, remembering that he neglected to visit his locker for a couple things he needed from it. Lovino looked back down the school's hallway and reluctantly walked back the way he came and made his way to his locker. Once there he put in his combination, opened his locker, and grabbed the things he needed and put them in his bag in an organized way.

"Hey! There you are!" Lovino heard someone yell from down the hallway and quickly made their way towards him, he looked and saw it is Antonio.

Lovino's eyes widen and rapidly closed his locker and made his way down the hallway away from Antonio, "Shit! Fuck!"

"Oh hold on amigo wait up!" Antonio change his pace immediately to catch up to Lovino and grabbed onto his shoulder.

Lovino turned around and pushed his hand off, "Don't touch me! What do you want?"

Antonio raised his hands in apology, "Lo siento guapo."

"Please I don't know what your saying in that language." Lovino crossed his arms. "Just tell me what you want!"

Antonio smiled, "I been looking for you all day! You worried me yesterday. I wanted to make sure you are okay!"

Lovino's face reddened and frowned at him. "Why the fuck would you do that? I don't know you bastardo and you don't know me so why would you concern yourself with how I'm doing? And for your information I'm fucking fine damn it! What you saw yesterday was nothing! So just do me a favor and forget about it!"

Antonio blinked caught off guard by how quickly he got angry and the amount of swears he put in what he said- Lovino kind of reminded Antonio of a little angry kitten, it was cute. Lovino glared at him and Antonio snapped out of it and smiled at him, "Oh you are so cute~ I never did catch your name. Como te llama?"

"Fuck you! Fine don't listen to me! See if I give a damn!" Lovino turned to walk away but Antonio quickly got in front of him.

"Lo siento! Sorry um... please I just been really wanting to talk to you. So I am a little bad at this. Forgive me! Let's start over si? Me llamo Antonio~" He took Lovino's hand and gave it a quick peck.

Lovino snatched his hand back, his expression seemingly angry but truthfully he is red with nervousness and didn't know how else to react other then to be angry. "Me llamo going to kick your ass!" he let out a sharp breath, then replied. "My name is Lovino."

Antonio laughed, "Lovino~ Come come! We should go to the music club together no? You are not busy si?"

Lovino frowned, he couldn't go back to that room after how he reacted yesterday. "No! no.. I can't."

"Oh you are busy? Is it homework? That can wait! I really would like an audience to listen to my music! I play a really good guitar!"

"It can't wait and I said no already so just dr- hey!"

Antonio grabbed onto Lovino's wrist and started pulling him down the hallway in the direction of the music room. "I will not take no for an answer!~ You need to have fun sometime!"

"Let me go bastard!" Lovino pulled and yanked but couldn't break free.

Lovino could hear a faint sound of a piano's keys start to increase as they went nearer to the room and this made him stop struggling. Antonio looked back at him and smiled but Lovino was looking down, looking almost defeated and torn by the sound of the piano. Antonio raised his eyebrow in confusion but continued his way into the music room, and greeted the president of the club.

"Hola Roderich! Sorry for being a bit late! I had to get mi amigo here. You don't mind right?"

Lovino looked up and looked at the guy named Roderich that he is speaking with, and noticed he was the one playing the piano. He is a proper looking guy with dark brown hair, almost black, with a cowlick poking out at the top of his head, and has violet eyes much like Ivan's but with less menace in them. He also has glasses and a mole just below his mouth on the left side of his chin.

Roderich turned towards Antonio with a scowl on his face, "You realize how close the performance is right?"

"Si si of course and I'm completely ready for it don't worry amigo I won't ruin the show! So it's okay if I bring someone along?"

Roderich sighed and looked Lovino up and down, analyzing him, "Just as long as he doesn't distract you from your practice. But if he do-"

"Yay! Gracias amigo!" Antonio cut off Roderich excitedly and made his way away from him, dragging Lovino along.

Roderich sighed and turned back to the piano and continued playing.

"You don't have to drag me everywhere, man handling me!" Lovino pouted at him, in which Antonio let go with a simple 'lo siento'.

Lovino looked around, following along, and they went to the far side of the room that leads into a hallway of its own. Lovino didn't notice this part of the room yesterday, he was too distracted by all the music that was being played. Although, right now there was no one out into the classroom area of the music room that Roderich was in now, but instead the other members were in individual sound rooms that were in the hallway portion. Lovino remembered these kinds of rooms, each individual room was designed to keep any noise inside so that each musician cannot hear anything from the next room. Each door to the small square rooms were glass doors, so Lovino was able to see each musician.

Antonio went into a room at the far side of the hall and closed the door behind them both, taking the guitar case holding his guitar off of him, placing it down leaning against the wall. Lovino took one of the seats that is in the room and sat down watching him. He felt really awkward being in this small spaced room with someone he just met, but as he watched Antonio pull out his guitar he became curious to know how he played.

Antonio grabbed the other chair in the room and placed it across from Lovino, he sat and smiled at him, "I am so happy to have an audience outside of the music club to listen to my song before the performance."

"You are in that music club performance?"

"Si~ Are you coming? Oh you really should! I would feel so much better if you were there to watch me!"

Lovino shrugged, "Don't know if I will. Maybe. Depends if you are even good.."

Antonio smiled, "Watch me I will blow your socks off!"

"Please don't." Lovino leaned back in his chair, mentally preparing for what was about to happen. He quietly took a deep breath.

Antonio positioned himself comfortably as he did yesterday when Lovino saw him through the window and began to play. ( www. youtube watch?v=o8p0TGZvQoQ )

Antonio delicately played the first couple chords and Lovino wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next. Antonio began to sing in spanish to go with the music coming from the acoustic guitar. Lovino broke his gaze on the guitar and up to Antonio's face, those emerald eyes looking at Lovino softly making his stomache flutter. He has never seen someone look at him the way Antonio looked at him now and he wasn't sure how he felt about it, but it for sure took him off guard. Lovino fell in a trance as Antonio further played and sang beautifully. Antonio's voice was gentle yet powerful, the moment he started to sing the whole room was filled with his spanish influenced voice. His voice is so powerful, in fact, that Lovino could almost feel the volume of his voice as the song began to pick up. Lovino watched Antonio's face, he can see the amount of care and passion he is putting into this song. Lovino didn't know what any of the lyrics meant but he did know what Antonio is feeling. Lovino could feel the tenderness, the want, and the passion to have his voice be heard. It all sent chills up Lovino's spine. Lovino was holding his breath and studying him without taking a moment to blink, he didn't want to miss a second of his performance.

Antonio finished his song and smiled at Lovino, "So~ What did you think? Bueno?"

Lovino didn't know what to say, he looked down away from those stupid eyes. "I-It was good I guess! Are you performing that at the music show?"

He chuckled, "Si si! Oh I'm so glad you like it! Muy lindo~ Roderich disapproves of my singing part of it! He thinks that all performances should have it strictly instrumental, so that the instrument can speak for itself and tell it's own story. I completely understand that, pero I want to have fun with it and tell my own story. You know?"

Lovino nodded, "Yeah I get it."

"Plus I want to stand out from all the other performances. Everyone is doing instrumental! So if I sing, then I will be remembered."

"You make it sound like a competition."

Antonio laughed soflty, "It's not, of course, pero I am just excited. I just moved here and I want to make my existance memberable."

"You just moved here?"

"Si! About 3 weeks ago I think," he placed his guitar down, leaned against the wall. "Don't know if you noticed but I'm like extremely spanish sooooo."

"Wow really?" Lovino replied sarcastically.

Antonio laughed, "Si well Spain is my home! Have you always lived here?"

"Si.."

Antonio scooted his chair closer and took Lovino's hands with a sweet smile, "Lovino~ Lovi~ Can I call you Lovi?"

"No."

"Okay Lovi~ I want to know more about you~~ You are so interesting and cute to me! So cute~" Antonio started to play with one of Lovino's hand inattentively while he spoke.

Lovino furrowed his eyebrows at this, "A few days ago you would come by to that classroom while I worked and wave at me but never said anything else. Why?"

Antonio smiled timidly, "Oh si~ I forgot about that! Well I was walking with mi amigos I met and I just happened to look into that classroom and thought you were so cute! So I waved at you! I had asked mi amigos if they knew you but they just said you were some smarty pants student. Anyways! So I wanted to visit again, just to see you, pero I was shy I guess! I didn't really know what to say to you since we don't know each other you know? And then what happened yesterday..."

"Let's not speak of it! I told you to forget about it!" Lovino frowned.

"Pero it was heartbreaking to see you that sad! It was like you were trapped in some kind of darkness! I want to help, I don't want you to be sad. Tell me what happened. Por favor?"

Lovino looked down at his lap, he couldn't bare to look at him. Memories of the day before started to flood in, he is glad he was able to handle Antonio's performance but he wasn't sure if he could handle any more. Lovino was thankful that the musicians were in their sound barrier rooms or else he wouldn't have made it down the hall. He didn't know what could be wrong with him, he didn't know how to control it. He hated how he was triggered to the point of tears then, he felt as if he was truely drowning.

Lovino sighed, "It was just a bad day.."

Antonio looked at him as if saying 'keep talking', and Lovino didn't want to talk more about it but something about Antonio made Lovino feel as if he could tell him anything, maybe that is how he made friends so quickly.

Lovino groaned, "It's stupid really!"

"It wasn't stupid if it made you cry Lovi. Tell me."

"...Fine. Whenever I hear music I break down. Hearing all that music yesterday set me on edge, I just lost it. It was overwhelming." Lovino looked down shamefully.

"Why does music make you feel that way...?"

"My grandpa. Passed away when I was thirteen." Lovino tried his hardest to not make his voice shaky as he felt that familiar burn up his throat. "He was a really great musician. Him and I would often play music together. He taught me everything I know... Now he's gone. I haven't touched an instrument since."

Antonio listened and surveyed him carefully, the silence built but Lovino hardly noticed because he was choking back tears. It burned so much he could hardly stand it, he sat there feeling the emptiness around him with darkness. It surrounded him once more and he felt completely alone once again, Lovino honestly didn't know what he could do.

Antonio got up from his seat and hugged Lovino, holding onto his head gently to his chest. Lovino gasped softly and peered up at him to confirm that it was actually him hugging him. He let it happen, he looked down Antonio's neck and across his shoulder. He felt so warm and his scent was sweet but not the sickening kind of sweet, it is a warm kind of sweet like cinnamon and sugar. Yes that's what it was, it was actually very comforting.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Lovi.." He pulled back and took Lovino's face in both of his hands gently caressing it. "I want to help you get through this. Do you trust me?~"

Lovino's heart started to pick up, he could feel himself get hotter underneath Antonio's hands which embarrassed him some which made his face even redder. "N-no not really, bastard."

Antonio chuckled softly, "Well you are going to have to! Because I am looking forward to making your cute face happy~" He softly ran his thumb over Lovino's lips and it tickled slightly.

"Okay okay!" Lovino moved his face away and pushed him. "You can stop now with your weird spanish flirting tactics!"

Lovino quickly got up, picking up his bag, he suddenly felt like the entire room was getting warmer and warmer and he needed to get out of there quickly.

"Awww leaving so soon?~ You like it~"

"No shut up! I mean yes I am leaving! No to the liking bit! Vaffanculo!" Lovino grabbed onto the door knob and exited the sound room swiftly.

Antonio laughed, holding onto the possibility that Lovino enjoyed every bit of that moment they had, "Adios cutie~~ I will see you at the performance!"

"Fucking bastard..." Lovino made his way out of the music room cheeks puffed out in anger, still red making him look so much like a tomato.

 _Fuck that guy.._

It's just that stupid spanish charm that made him react that way. He just performed in front of him with that breath-taking voice, anyone would've reacted in that sort of way. He was also emotionally unbalaced so honestly it just caught him off guard. Anyone would have blushed stupidly as he did.

 _Cazzo idiota..._

/\/\/\

Author's note: I thought it be a fun idea to have the songs links be a part of the story so y'all can be more indulged in the story! So i hope yall enjoy that little treat I'm putting into the stories. Just know that they are coming from You Tube! All credit goes to the performers/artists. Song used in this story is: Para enamorarte de mi by David Bisbal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Himaruya's characters used in this story!**

Quick note! This chapter is so super long I decided to cut it in half so the second part of this chapter will be posted tomorrow and it's a good one~ Enjoy part one!

 **Emeralds**

 _Lovino looked around, he seemed to be in the woods, deep inside. Lovino would've been afraid being all along in the deep woods with only tall trees around himself, but he was far from it. He knows exactly where he is, in fact, he has been here multiple times. Lovino carefully made his way through the woods, making caucious steps through the bumpy ground until finally he made it to where he headed. He is now in a spacious open field, the grass greener then the rest of the woods it was really magical, and the ground not as bumpy but soft with each step. He looked around and there he saw him, his grandfather sitting upon the soft ground in the middle of the field. Lovino walked over to him and sat criss-crossed, facing him. His grandfather looked up from his guitar and smiled at Lovino with so much care glistening in his amber looked up at him with the same eyes he inherited from him, but to compare the two, his grandfather's shown more cheer in them._

 _He began to play and the sound seemed to echo off the trees, the sound filled in the silence of the woods. Any bird, any small creature that have been making a noise wasn't now, that's how powerful grandpa's music was. With a simple stroke of the guitar's strings could bring a group together, it calmed Lovino greatly. He listened with a soft smile, closing his eyes for only a moment, absorbing the sound into his heart._

 _The music changed suddenly to a romantic take on spanish influenced guitar strumming. Lovino opened his eyes and there in front of him is Antonio, giving him an amorous smile. Lovino's eyes widen and became so taken by him, he scooted closer their knees touching. Lovino felt like such a fangirl it was embarrassing, but he didn't want to think of that now. He listened to what Antonio had to play for him and he was not disappointed. Antonio stopped for a moment as he lightly touched Lovino's chin and gently pulled him forward, Lovino let him as he came closer and closer. Anticipating the next move, Lovino closed his eyes and felt a warm pressure on his lips. They were kissing, and Lovino was okay with that. He kept kissing him not wanting it to stop. Nothing could ruin this moment._

But it did when suddenly Lovino opened his eyes and was looking around his room. He groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He wouldn't say that he wasn't enjoying his dream but, he hated how often Antonio has been visiting his dreams these past few days and also hated that his dream ended like that. They were only just dreams of course, it didn't mean anything right? Damn it how is it that Antonio could be so admirable even in his own dreams? Lovino wanted to tell him, in real life, that he should stop being so attractive and romantic. It made Lovino cringe how much effort Antonio took to seem admirable to him. With his stupid face, stupid messy hair, stupid romantic accent, and stupid gem like eyes.

On another note, why must his dreams go from his grandfather then to Antonio? The only thing they had in common was the guitar playing. Maybe that was the reason behind it. Lovino has seen his grandfather play multiple times on the guitar and his style was leaning towards the romantic side as well, so Lovino's subconscious mind would easily change his grandfather to Antonio.

Lovino thought back to the part of the dream with Antonio in it and his stomach fluttered. He got up from bed and began his day, a small part of him deep inside eager to see the guy with emerald eyes.

/\/\/\

Tomorrow is the performance and although he should let Antonio practice the day before the big day, he went over to the music room. Lovino felt grateful none of the musicians were out of the sound rooms to play their music for Lovino to hear. All of them were at their most focal point, and from the atmosphere alone Lovino could feel the stress of the performance being tomorrow through them all. Even so, there Antonio is, in his own sound room with his guitar laid on his lap lazily with his attention on his phone that is in his hand. Unbelievable.

Lovino opened the door and glared at Antonio, "Bastard!"

Antonio looked up from his phone, surprised to see Lovino yet he smiled cheerfully, "Lovi~~ Mi guapo Lovi~~ You came to see me!"

"What the hell you doing on your phone with the performance tomorrow?"

"Eh? Oh! Don't worry! I will do perfectly no sweat!" he smiled confidently.

"How can you be so calm about this? You realize you are performing in front of a shit ton of students right? What if you suck? You are already the only one in the music club taking the risk of singing." Lovino added, mumbling, "Not very good singing either.."

Antonio pouted, "Whaaaat? Lovi doesn't like my singing voice? Is that true Lovi?"

Lovino looked at Antonio, he reminded him of a sad puppy, he would've been more mindful of his feelings but he wanted to tease him further. He sat down in the other chair and crossed his arms, full of sass, "Hard cold truth. In fact I may throw tomatoes at your face at the performance."

Antonio gasped, "Oh no! Loovviiiii. That's so mean don't throw tomatoes! They are for eating!"

"There will be a ninety percent chance of tomato shit storm and it will be coming right for you!"

"Nooooo!" Antonio whined.

"Then put your phone away and practice!" Lovino smirked, proud in himself to have won. He enjoyed to see Antonio's defeated face as he put his phone away and gripped onto the guitar.

Antonio began to play until he stopped to look at Lovino, "Does my voice sound really bad?"

Lovino sighed, "I don't know why don't you sing for me again?"

Antonio, somehow, found a new sense of confidence and started playing his song from the begining once more. Lovino listened quietly, studying and critiquing every bit of his rendering. There was no denying that Antonio's voice melted his heart and sent him high in the sky with all the passion he put into his spanish lyrics. He was telling a story, only Lovino could not understand what it was but he did feel it, and Lovino loved it.

Antonio finished and looked at him, "Now how was that?"

Lovino took a breath, he yet again was holding it, "It will do.."

"Yes!" He exclaimed, feeling accomplished. "Gracias Lovi~"

"Si whatever."

He set down his guitar. "So~"

"What?"

"You came to visit~ You must like me!"

Lovino scoffed, "No."

"Si! Lovi likes me!"

"No!"

Antonio took Lovino's hands and placed them on his cheeks, Lovino noted how soft Antonio's cheeks were and very warm. Antonio laughed cutely, "Antonio is so happy~~ Lovi is so cute!"

Lovino brought his hands back, "Stop it bastard! You are so cringy! Stop trying to be cute!"

Antonio attempted to smile cutely at Lovino to tease him and it worked, Lovino looked away, crossing his arms. "No! I'm not looking at you!"

Antonio leaned til his face was in Lovino's view, "Lovi~"

Lovino opened one eye, looked at him then turn his head the opposite direction stubbornly. Antonio chuckled softly and reached up to Lovino's hair and stroked it softly, "So cute~"

Lovino opened his eyes and pouted,- he has a weakness and it is when someone plays with his hair- he turned his face towards Antonio. "I'm not cute."

"Yes you are~"

Lovino moved his hand away, gently, he would've pushed it away but he really didn't want him to stop but it was best if he did.

"So you're going to be at the performance si?"

"Si.. My brother bought the tickets."

"Oh you have a brother?"

"Si, he's my twin."

"Twin?! No way you have a twin? Two cute Lovino's in one world? Dreams do come true."

"Why are you so weird?! Don't you dare fantasize some weird shit about my brother!"

Antonio giggled. "Okay okay! What's he like? You two look exactly alike?"

"Not really.. He is much paler and has bright auburn hair. He's an idiota like you. He's always so damn happy it's sickening. "

"Awww a happy Lovino! I would like to see that!"

"Sucks you won't." Lovino crossed his arms.

"Aw why not? Lovi I can meet your brother can't I?"

"Nope. Sucks to suck."

"Does he play an instrument?" Antonio asked.

"...No he doesn't. He's never been into that stuff. It was only something between me and my grandpa... Um.. he was more into art. Drawing and stuff." Lovino talked quietly, going back to his heart aching memories. He remembered when Feliciano and him were just five years old and Feliciano crying constantly whenever grandpa would try to get him to play the piano. Lovino one day told Feliciano that he would try to play with him and that it's not so scary, it was then that his grandpa saw the potential that Lovino had as he excitedly played the piano. Lovino, honestly, wanted to get Feliciano to stop crying because he hated to see his brother cry and he was really curious about what his grandpa loved to do. That day forward, he spent more time with his grandpa then he ever had, day after day practicing at least 4 hours each day. Soon music had been his whole world, he started with piano, then he progressed to the guitar, after which he did a bit of the flute but quickly went to playing the violin and it was that instrument that really interested him the most. The violin completed him in a way. When he started playing he was a prodigy and his grandfather for sure saw that as well. Grandpa decided to buy his very own violin, which was the best thing to have ever happen to him because he had always played grandpa's instruments so him buying the violin meant that it was his very own first instrument. It was the first and last present that his grandpa would ever give him.

Lovino felt himself jerk around and Antonio's voice followed, shouting, "Lovi! Can you hear me?"

Lovino gasped and looked at Antonio startled, cheeks damp with fallen tears. "Wh-What...?" He quickly wiped his face, looking around confused.

Antonio stopped shaking him and sat down, holding onto Lovino's arms gently, "Lo siento. You just got very quiet and started crying, like a lot. I tried asking what was wrong and you didn't answer me. I kept asking but you wouldn't say anything so I started shaking you! You gave me a fright! I didn't know what to do!"

Lovino couldn't recall any of that happening before the shaking, he frowned and replied, "Sorry..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I should go."

"You sure? Should I walk you home?"

"No you don't need to. I'm fine." Lovino got up from his chair, Antonio also got up.

"Por favor! It's no trouble I will walk with you!" He grabbed his guitar and put it back in its case.

"Fine..."

They both left the school and walked together side by side to Lovino's house. They didn't say much, Antonio didn't want to set him off again. Lovino didn't mind the silence, although it might have made him think back to memories but really it felt comforting just to have someone there next to him. It made him feel less alone.

They came up to Lovino's house and he fumbled with his keys, then unlocked the door and turned to Antonio. "Thanks. Now go home bastard.."

"De nada, cutie. Oh! Can we exchange numbers? It would make me feel better to keep in contact!" Antonio took out his phone from his pocket.

Lovino looked at his phone and after a moment of thinking about it, took his phone from his hands and put his number in it. He handed it back and walked inside, he stood at the doorway looking at him, "You better not forget to fucking text me."

Antonio smiled full of glee, "I won't! I will text you right away!"

Lovino gave a small smile and rolled his eyes, "Okay go away now." He closed the door on him and walked to his bedroom, hearing his text tone from his phone in his pocket.


	5. Chapter 4 (part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Himaruya's characters used in this story.**

 **Important!** Hey guys! this is the second part of chapter 4! Also I still like the idea of using songs to get more into the story! soooo! When y'all see the * symbol I will have the you tube link at the bottom of the page for those of you that want to listen to the music used in the story! All you gotta do is go to you tube and put the end part of the link! Alright y'all enjoy!

 **Emeralds**

"Ve~ Fratello I am so happy you decided to come to the performance after all! I heard there was going to be all sorts of talented performers in it! I'm so excited!" Feliciano bounced around excitedly, swinging Ludwig's hand.

"Feliciano please watch your step!" Ludwig pointed at the steps leading to the auditorium building.

"Ve thank you Luddy!"

"Mmm." He relied simply.

Lovino followed behind them, hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets. He almost didn't show up, remembering the fact that there will be other musical instruments being played, but he did say he was going to show up to watch Antonio. He hoped he wouldn't have another episode there in the middle of all his fellow students and Feliciano next to him. Feliciano doesn't really know that he has these reactions to music, he was able to hid it well so he wouldn't feel worried for him. Lovino remembers having something like that happen in front of Feliciano once but it was fresh after grandpa's death. By now he is sure that Feliciano has forgotten all about that and wouldn't think it still happens.

The three of them found good seats that is not too close or far and is in perfect view of the stage, and sat down. Lovino looked around at everyone around and heard his phone recieve a text and took it out and saw it is from Antonio.

 _Hola Lovi! Are you here for the performance?_

 _Si I am._

 _Yay! You ready to see the best performance of your life?_

 _I've already seen your performance not much to expect now._

 _Si but I didn't give it my all til now! It's much different now_

 _because it's the actual performance day! Just you see! Plus_

 _I dressed really nice today just for you! ;)_

 _Oh barf..._

 _Haha! Oh Lovi don't be like that~ How are you feeling by_

 _the way?_

 _I'm fine._

 _You are not lying right? I will know if you are!_

 _..._

 _Just hurry up and perform so I can leave._

 _I will try! but it will be a while until I perform!_

 _You will be okay until then?_

 _I will survive. I guess._

 _I will treat you after the performance~ Meet me_

 _after the show?_

 _..._

 _Okay fine! Not that I'm looking forward to it! It better be good!_

 _Of course cutie~ See you soon! ;)_

Lovino sighed and pouted, putting his phone away. Lovino didn't like that he had to wait and listen to other people play music before Antonio's turn, it made him nervous. He took a deep breath as the lights dimmed in the auditorium and the lights on the stage grew brighter, curtain pulling back to reveal the first performer.

Lovino gripped onto his seat's arm rest tightly, half wishing that it was someone's hand. He couldn't take Feliciano's hand, letting him know what he was feeling. He watched as the person on the stage introduced themselves and the piece they will play and then proceeded to play on the violin. He tensed up the second the first note has played.

Feliciano leaned towards him and whispered, happily, "Fratello~ Look a violin! Like you used to play!"

"Y-yeah." he replied, hardly paying attention to him.

"Do you still have that violin?" Feliciano glanced at him.

"Si..." Lovino looked down.

Feliciano watched the performance, "You should play it sometime!"

Lovino said nothing, Ludwig shushed Feliciano who quickly pulled away and hugged onto his beefy boyfriend's arm. For once he wanted Feliciano to keep talking to distract him from watching the performance, but he looked back at the stage.

Watching the violinist play he could only think of his violin and how he played on it and practicing with his grandpa until he was gone. He barely survived and up next came a pianist; memories of the first time he played. Next a cellist; he never played that one but the song coming from it brought tears to his eyes which he quickly wiped them away.

 _This is torture.._

He was close to getting up from his seat when he recognized the untamed messy haired Antonio walk across the stage, guitar hanging onto him from it's strap. He sighed feeling relieved to hear a performance he knew already, that way he wouldn't be caught off guard.

Antonio smiled, sitting on a stool and leaned to the mic and said, "Hola~" he waved at a few girls who squealed in admiration.

He chuckled, Lovino rolled his eyes. "My name is Antonio. I want to dedicate this song to someone I met just recently, who I fell for hard the moment I saw him. You know who you are~"

Lovino's face went red, completely embarrassed. Antonio smiled to himself, as if he could hear the amount of swears Lovino was yelling in his head right now.

*Antonio started playing and Lovino watched him intently, and soon his voice filled the large auditorium which surprised everyone there, expecting another non-lyric performance. Lovino watched him without taking a second to blink, he studied him up there on the stage. He couldn't understand how he is now more powerful and passionate then when he first heard him in the sound room. Lovino is now at the edge of his seat, both hands over his mouth in disbelief and admiration. His emotions went through the roof watching and listening to Antonio play with so much fire and spirit. He wanted to run up onto the stage to hug the damn bastard, but he used all his strength to sit there, biting his lip.

Antonio finished his song gracefully and everyone in the auditorium cheered loudly, some standing up completely taken by his performance. He bowed and grinned happy to have gotten a good response from the crowd. Lovino got up and quickly made his way through the crowd and out the auditorium. He headed straight down the hall and towards where he knew the back doors that lead into backstage were. There he saw Antonio exit, recieving compliments from the other musicians in line to do their performances.

Lovino stopped a distance away, arms crossed, face red, "Hey bastard!"

Antonio looked away from his fellow musicians and at Lovino with a big smile, "Lovi~~" He walked over.

Lovino immediately started beating his chest once he got close enough, "What the fucking hell bastard! Going out there dedicating that song to me like you're fucking in love with me or something! Fucking embarrassing!"

Antonio grabbed his hands and lead him down another hallway away from the auditorium doors, "Sssshh Lovi~"

"No!" He followed along. "Fuck you! Why would you do that?"

Antonio stopped when they were the only ones in the hallway and far from the auditorium and turned towards Lovino. "Because I love you."

Lovino pouted.

"The song is called 'To Make You Fall In Love With Me'. 'You became a reason to say. I give my life in exchange for your love. It was an endless kiss, a second with you. I'm losing my heart to you. You became a reason to feel. You make up the emptiness inside of me. Now i have my soul in my hands asking if you feel the same as I do.' These are the lyrics of the song in english." Antonio recited with a soft smile.

Lovino started to cry and quickly covered his face, he couldn't stand holding back his tears when they burned his throat so much. Antonio pulled his hands away from his face and planted a kiss on his lips. Lovino kissed back, softly, and completely melted into him.

Lovino thought of it just like the kiss in his dream but ten times better, it was happening for real. He can smell his cinnamon sugar scent so clearly and can feel the warmth from his mouth, Lovino's stomach fluttering uncontrollably.

Antonio pulled back and smiled sweetly, "Told you I would treat you~ Though I expected you to wait after the show but now is much better!"

"I couldn't handle listening to all those instruments..." Lovino frowned. "I wanted to leave during the first performance. It was a violin! That's what I played before..." he frowned with a sigh.

Antonio listened to what Lovino had to say, wanting him to let it all out, "Go on Lovi."

"I don't know why I can't just listen to a fucking instrument being played! I can't stop grieving! I'm so tired of it! My grandpa... he was a great musician! He taughted me how to play the piano, guitar, flute and the violin! Every fucking day for hours we would play in that damn field in the woods because grandpa said it had great acoustics! He always tried to get Feliciano to play but he would just cry and cry until I decided to give it a try that he noticed my talents! Deep down I knew he favored Feliciano but when it came to music I got all his attention! All I wanted was to make him proud!" Lovino started to sob. "H-He saw how g-good I played the violin! S-so he bought me my very own violin! It was the first present he ever gave me and the fucking last! I was having my first performance with that violin! I finally had built the courage to do it... And you know what happened? He was rushing to get to that fucking performance and got in a fucking car accident! Because of me he died! Stupid stupid! It was all my fault!"

Antonio took his face in his hands gently, a heartbroken look on his face, "Lovi... No no it's not your fault. Look at me. It was an accident. A terrible accident but you can't continue to blame yourself for it. He wouldn't want that."

Lovino sniffled, shaking his head, "I c-can't... I haven't picked up an instrument since. I'm so pathetic! You shouldn't love someone like me!"

"Lovi. Don't beat yourself up over this. You are not pathetic, you are stronger then you think you are. In fact, I think if you played you will feel better."

Lovino shook his head, "No! No I can't! My grandpa is dead because of me! Because of music!"

"No Lovino that's not true!"

Lovino shook his head and pulled Antonio's hands off and backed away.

"Fratello?" He heard Feliciano's voice and turned around.

"Feliciano.. I'm sorry..." Lovino sprinted down the hall pass Feliciano, and kept running as he exited the auditorium building.

"Lovi!" Antonio called.

"Fratello what's going on?" Feliciano's worried voice called after him.

He fucked up and it was eating him up all these years, and now he is tired of it. He kept running with no clear destination, he could hear the other two running and calling after him but he was just a bit faster and soon he could hear no one. Just his frantic panting mixed with tears each burning his throat.

/\/\/\

He was pacing back and forth in the living room, biting his bottom lip worried if he said something wrong, analyzing their conversation earlier. There was so much he could've said to Lovino that might have turned things around. Maybe. Antonio wasn't sure.

"Antonio sit per favore. I am sure he will come back here. He has to! Where else could he go? I'm going to make pasta you want some?" Feliciano walked away into the kitchen without an answer.

"Que? Pasta?" Antonio looked at Ludwig, who was sitting on the couch in the living room with him.

"He cooks when he is upset. It's best to just let him. But you should sit." Ludwig explained.

Antonio sighed, and sat down, "You think this is all my fault?"

"Tell me what happened again?" Ludwig asked.

"Everything was going so well! I dedicated that song to Lovi and well he was upset but not really! Just embarassed. We kissed and he started telling me he was having a hard time sitting through the performances because, you know, and I wanted him to let it out. Maybe I messed up there." Antonio frowned.

Antonio explained everything in detail in the car ride to Lovino's and Feliciano's home. After chasing after Lovino, Feliciano thought it best for them to wait at the house and wait for him to return. Antonio was surprised to find out that Feliciano had no idea of all of this happening to Lovino, and it may have hit him hard to know that he barely knew what his brother was going through. Antonio didn't understand why Lovino would battle through this all by himself, not even ask for help from his own twin brother. Antonio felt bad for Feliciano as well, if it was himself not knowing his own brother was struggling with something so dark, he would very well beat himself up about it too. He genuinely hoped Lovino would return and come back to his home, safely. Antonio wanted to go out to search for him, it was itching at him to do so, but he also didn't want to miss Lovino's possibility of returning home.

Ludwig sighed, "No he needed to let it out someday. It's a good thing you were the one he vented out to. Can't keep that kind of stuff locked inside."

"You don't think he could hurt himself... right?" Antonio had a new thing to worry about, and it scared him.

"No, I don't think so." Ludwig said reassuringly.

Antonio looked at the time, "It's been hours. He should've come back by now... I need to go look for him!"

"Where would you possibly start to look?" Ludwig asked.

Antonio stood up, "No se, but I can't sit here and wait until he comes home, which may possibly be never."

Feliciano came over, "Wait Antonio!"

He looked at him, "Lo siento Feliciano but I don't want pasta. I can't eat under these conditions."

"No no not that. Lovino told me he still has his violin that grandpa bought him. It may be in his room! Come let's check!" Feliciano hurried over to Lovino's room.

Antonio followed, and asked, "You think the violin could help?"

"Si it has to work! When you find him, where ever he is, try to get him to play. You were right, if he plays he will feel much better. I just know it!"

They entered Lovino's room and Antonio looked around, it was organized and simple and his bed was not made, he imagined a grouchy sleepy Lovino crawling out of bed and sleepily getting ready leaving the unmade bed behind. Feliciano searched around for the possible places the violin could be, under the bed, in the desks drawers, under a pile of clothes. Feliciano went over to the closet and Antonio heard him shriek in excitement.

"Did you find it?" Antonio asked.

Feliciano came out with the violin case in his hands, "Si! Here take it!"

Antonio took the case and opened it, checking if the violin is there (it is), and closed it back up. "Gracias Feliciano! I will go now!"

"Si! Oh let me give you my number! Text me when you find him!" Antonio quickly gave him his phone, Feliciano briskly put his number in and handed it back.

"Okay bye!" Antonio sprinted out of the house, putting the violin case strap around his shoulders, now holding two instruments on him the other one being his own guitar.

"Okay okay Antonio think... Where could Lovi be?" he looked around, thinking, attempting to find any clue in previous conversations of his whereabouts. Antonio turned back towards the house and saw, behind the house, a million tree tops stretching far behind the house. Then it snapped, "The woods. The field!"

Antonio sprinted towards the woods, he didn't know where the field was exactly but something told him it wouldn't be easy to find. Antonio didn't care as long as he was there. Antonio remember Lovino mentioning that him and his grandfather would play there for hours because of the great acoustics. It was a special place between Lovino and his grandfather so he had to be in that same field. He just had to be.

Antonio carefully and hastily made his way through the bumpy woods ground, looking around for any sign of that chestnut hair with the strange curl popping out on the side of his head. Of course Antonio thought it was cute and wanted really bad to touch it.

After what seemed like hours, Antonio saw that the sky was gradually getting dimmer, but not yet dark. Antonio looked at his watch for the time then suddenly tripped on a root of a tree poking out of the ground and fell on his hands and knees with a grunt.

"Eh! Ouch.." Antonio sighed. "Lovino where are you? I'm worried.."

He looked up and squinted his eyes at the vision up ahead, could it be? It seemed to look like an open space, familiar to a field up ahead. Antonio quickly got up and started to run towards that area. Soon the trees around him became less and less frequent with more space in between them until finally he came up to a wide open space. He looked around and it is a wide circular field, resembling much like a huge stage or coliseum of some sort, and the grass was much greener and the ground softer. It seemed like a painting you would find in a museum, it is picture perfect, unreal. This had to be the field.

Antonio looked around the huge field and saw no one. He listened and all he heard is the wind running through the leaves of the trees, and an occassional rustle of a small animal moving about the woods.

 _No... He's not here... This can't be.. Lovino where are you?_

/\/\/\

*Song link: /watch?v=Cq7EVlOiYaA


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Himaruya's characters used in this story!**

Hey y'all! Same as the last chapter there is songs used/inspired in this story so if you want to play along and get more into the story then just simply go to you tube with the end link I will have at the bottom of the page! Just look for the * symbol to know when and which song is being played. Enjoy!

 **Emeralds**

Lovino didn't know what to really expect, honestly he could've just ended up at home in his room safely but then he would have to face his brother, and tell him everything that has been happening to him but he would rather die. Too embarrassing what he did, causing such a scene in that hallway. He didn't know what came over him, he could've just held it all in, he has for years so what was a few more? Maybe he just was so ready to blow up and he did so at the wrong place.

And then there was Antonio confessing his feelings to him. Even more embarrassing. Don't get him wrong, he actually felt good about it. It was sickenly cringy in the best way possible, the mystery boy falling in love with the bookworm that is constantly bullied.

 _Ugh a book sounds good right now.._

He needed to get away and clear his mind, so that's how he thought of the field. He remembered the field being quiet and relaxing and that is exactly what he needed to clear his mind, of course that wouldn't happen at first. Once there he began to overthink everything he said and done in front of Antonio. He was only helping and Lovino knew that, he made a complete fool of himself that's what he did. After some time being there, memories of his grandfather and him being in that same field practicing came to his mind. Although it would've set him off edge like usual, this time it didn't. Lovino didn't know if the memories became so regular that he was numb to it or if it was this place that made the memories more nostalgic then painful. It felt nice to have the memories without the burning in his throat. So Lovino stayed for what seemed like hours, then he got kind of hungry and remembered that one time he planted some tomatoes the day of grandfather's death.

The other thing that him and his grandfather both enjoyed was snacking on tomatoes, they would have a basket of them each time they would be in the field. It would sound strange to most, maybe that's why he never really told that detail to anyone, but that small detail of their time together made Lovino happy. So when his grandpa was gone from the world, and there was a single tomato on the table of food at the funeral, Lovino took it upon himself to de-seed the fruit and escape to the field to plant the seeds just outside the field. And damn was he happy to find it still living, sprouting plump juicy red tomatoes. All those years it is still here, it was like magic, a miracle actually. Sure there were a few dead ones that already had fallen and rotten or decayed away, but there was still at least three ready for picking. Maybe his grandfather wasn't crazy to say that this place was something special; something magical.

Lovino picked the good ones off the plant, cleaning them off as best as he could, making his way back to the field. Lovino wished he knew if there was a magical river also to properly wash the tomatoes off. Lovino walked back onto the field, brought the tomato to his lips and took a bite, juices spraying out from being punctured by his teeth.

"Mm!" Lovino groaned and wiped his mouth. He looked up for a moment and saw someone across the field, and squinted his eyes at them.

"Antonio?" He called in confusion.

Antonio lifted his head at the voice, it was a quiet space so he was able to hear Lovino clearly despite being on the opposite side of the field. "Lovino! Lovino it's you, you're here!"

He immediately ran to Lovino and crashed into him in a hug, which startled him and made him drop his tomatoes. "Ugh! bastard! My tomatoes!"

Antonio snuggled him, "Oh dios mio! I thought you weren't here I got so scared! I didn't know where else you could be! But you're here! I am muy muy happy!"

Lovino gently pushed him back and sighed, "You can calm down now.. You found me!" He picked up his tomatoes he dropped, "Ugh now I got to clean them again. How did you even find this place?"

"Tomatoes?" Antonio tilted his head in confusion. "Oh! I kinda just kept walking until I found it! I just knew I would find it eventually you know? I just thought, I will find it! He has to be there! And for sure you are here and I found you!"

Lovino cleaned the tomatoes and walked to the middle of the field, continuing to eat the tomato he was eating. Antonio followed him. Once in the middle of the field, Lovino sat down on the soft grass, putting the other tomatoes onto his lap. Antonio stopped and sat next to him.

"How-...Um.." Antonio tried to find the right words to not set him off. "I'm sorry... Lovi. For making you tell me everything in the hallway. It probably was the worst timing to do so."

Lovino chewed on the bit of tomato in his mouth then swallowed before saying, "Probably wasn't the best time... It wasn't your fault. "

Antonio looked at Lovino, who was looking at the mostly eaten tomato in his hand. "I just figured.. you know... might have felt good to let out some steam."

Lovino nodded and looked at him, "It did. I understand."

"So you forgive me?" Antonio asked.

Lovino scoffed, "You did nothing wrong. It was me. You were just trying to help."

"Si. You mean a lot to me you know. I don't want to scare you away or anything, but I meant everything I said in that hallway. I really think you're stronger then you give yourself credit for Lovi. Lot's of people would give up entirely, but you kept trying to face your fears."

"Yeah look where that got me." Lovino mumbled, stuffing another mouthful of tomato in his mouth.

"It got you here, in this field, where you started." Antonio took the violin strap off his shoulder and showed Lovino the case. "Where you left off and where you can begin again."

Lovino looked at the case, frowning, "Antonio..."

"I know you can, Lovi. You just have to believe in me. And do you know what I believe?"

Lovino looked up at him. "What?"

"That if you play this violin, first you will feel much better, and second you will keep your grandpa alive. Even if he is physically gone, when you play he will be here in your heart alive and well." Antonio pointed at Lovino's chest where his heart is.

Lovino looked down. He never thought of it that way, but as he saw his violin case laying there on the grass where it last has laid before forever being locked away in a closet he couldn't help but consider what Antonio was saying. It some way it made sense to play for the sake of keeping grandpa's spirit alive. Besides the art Feliciano and their grandpa painted that now hanged in various places throughout the house, the music Lovino would play will forever be a rememberance of his life on earth. His music was everything to his grandpa, he sculpted Lovino's music in a way that he enjoyed, in a way that made them both pleased, so it was an insult to his spirit to not play. All those hours of practice would've been for nothing if he continued not to play. He looked at Antonio.

He sighed. "You know it's really annoying when you are right."

Antonio smiled and chuckled, "It's so cute to see you so flustered you know~"

Lovino finished his tomato and handed him the others, "Here hold these."

"Oooh can I eat one?" Antonio asked excitedly.

"One! Just one! Give me this stupid thing.." Lovino grabbed the violin case.

Antonio picked up a tomato and bit into it, "Mmm juicy~ Where did you get these?"

"I planted them when my grandpa died, they survived all these years." Lovino replied.

"No way really? Oh dios mio it's so delicious! You should plant some more! You know at your house or my house even! I would love to wake up and go to the garden and eat Lovi's tomatoes~" Antonio said dreamily.

"I'm not going to break my back growing tomatoes only for you to eat them all!" Lovino rolled his eyes playfully. "But I might grow some at home. And... well.."

Antonio looked at Lovino hopefully.

"You can come over and stuff... and eat tomatoes with me. If you want. I don't care." Lovino opened the violin case, avoiding Antonio's eyes.

Antonio smiled contentedly, "I would like that very much, Lovi~"

Lovino shyly glanced up at Antonio then quickly looked away, back at his violin, "Si. Yeah well I should give this a go then."

"Si si! Stand right over there in front of me. I want a good view~" Antonio pointed a short distance away.

"Okay," Lovino said simply as he pulled out his violin and bow. "Shit it's been forever..."

"You got this~" Antonio encouraged.

Lovino stood up and went over to the spot Antonio pointed to, a good distance away, taking deep breaths. He looked at his violin, trying to think of a song he has played once that would be fitting to play at this moment, and then he thought of it. He began to shake as he planted the bottom of the violin onto his shoulder and placed his chin on the chin rest.

Antonio seemed to spot this, and said in a reassuring voice, "Take your time Lovi, there is no rush."

"It's just the last time I performed..."

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Antonio smiled up at him softly.

Lovino nodded and took a few steady breaths, and as he started to calm down he brought up his bow, and fixed his finger placing on the fingerboard of the violin's strings to the first note of the song.* Completely focused, yet tears building up in his eyes the moment the first note played, he gracefully played showing Antonio how much of a prodigy he is. He didn't dare look at him whilst he played, or else he would've seen Antonio's jaw fall open in complete awe. Lovino thought he would mess up in some way, somehow forget the notes in the process of the song, but when he began to play it was like muscle memory. He knew the next note whilst he played the note before, so this left room to feel for the song and tell the story he wanted to tell Antonio. Honestly, he didn't pick this song at random, if he was going to perform something for someone it had to be the right song and it had to blow the person away. I guess anyone would call him a show off at times.

Lovino remembered reading somewhere that this song portrayed something about romance and day dreaming. With this song Lovino was able to have his own take on it, telling a story about his sadness, grief, and struggle with the darkness. Battling for years with the darkness, never thinking he would come up from it, until those emerald eyes brought him to the surface where the light was. Where happiness lies. It was Antonio that has saved him and for that Lovino is eternally grateful. Without him he wouldn't be standing here where him and his grandpa once played, to play once again and for someone he is beginning to be very fond of. Antonio's music was the only music he was able to listen to and watch play. Because he, somehow, is special to Lovino. His music touched his soul in a way other's couldn't. So yes, Lovino day dreamed of a blissful romance with Antonio and he wouldn't be able to find the words for that, except through music. Lovino smiled slightly, recalling the time he spent with Antonio, althought it short, there was a certain warmth coarsing through his body when upon looking at the cheerful optimistic man. He may even begin to say he loves Antonio for not giving up on him and bringing music back into his life.

Lovino finished the song gracefully and brought his bow down and opened his eyes,-he was indulged into the song that his eyes closed, not needing to look at his finger placing- then looked up from his violin. His heart skipped a beat at the sight before him, there stood his grandpa, transparent and glowing. Grandpa walked towards him slowly, that sweet dashing smile on his face and those amber eyes warm with content. It was as if grandpa was proud of Lovino for not let himself get pulled down into the darkness, and pick up the violin once again. Grandpa reached out his hand, his palm facing towards Lovino, and Lovino reached out and placed his palm against his grandfathers. Even after growing up some, his hand was still smaller then his grandpa's, and it felt cold. Lovino looked up at his grandpa's face, and he kept on smiling and it warmed Lovino's heart. And just like that he faded away. Lovino brought his hand down and looked at Antonio.

"Lovi... Oh dios mio. That was beautiful!" Antonio said wipping a few tears away.

"Really...? Did you really like it?" Lovino asked. Lovino knew that what he saw was his grandpa's spirit that only he was able to see, it gave him so much strength. It only lasted a moment but it felt much longer, he needed that, if only he was able to say how much he loved him and missed him. But he was sure grandpa already knew, he was with him all these years. He never left.

Antonio got up, smiled and cupped his face in his hands. "Si a lot~ You are so talented.."

Lovino looked into those eyes, then glanced at his lips and pulled him into a kiss. He hoped his message, his story, was able to reach Antonio. Antonio kissed him back blissfully, both oblivious to the world around them.

They pulled back and Antonio was the first to speak, "You better not give up on music again. I will not let that happen ever again."

"Only if you are there to watch me." Lovino smiled softly up at him.

Antonio smiled back, taking in Lovino's smiling face since it was a rare thing to occur, "Always~"

"And we should play together also. Sometimes."

"Si! We should! Can we play now? I brought my guitar!" Antonio grabbed his guitar off his back and took it out of its case.

"Si si we can." Lovino smiled at him.

Antonio looked at him, "Oh Lovi! I just love seeing you smile! It's beyond cute! You should do it more often!"

"Oh shut it. What are we playing?" He asked.

Antonio pulled out a sheet of music out of the guitar case and showed it to Lovino, "I was going to play this at the performance until I switched it! It would be beautiful paired with the violin!"

Lovino looked over the song and could hear the notes in his head just looking at them on the paper. After a moment of studying the paper and using his violin to test out some notes he finally gave the paper back to Antonio.

"Okay I got it." He placed his violin back onto his shoulder and brought his bow up.

"Really? Okay let's do it!" Antonio sat down, placed the sheet music down to look at for reference, and placed his fingers in their appropriate spots on the guitar.

**Lovino watched him as he started to play then when he saw his moment, joined in on the song. He once again didnt expect Antonio to take the song to the next level by singing the lyrics of the song, his beautiful voice surrounding Lovino like a gentle warm hug. Lovino couldn't help but smile and play along with more heart in it. Lovino and Antonio's eyes met and this moment would never be forgotten between either of them. It truely felt like this was the beginning of something much bigger then Lovino ever thought his life could be. It was a struggle to get to this moment, although he regretted everything he done, it all brought him to this moment. Everything that had happened to him built his personality and built their relationship to something stronger. This place, this field, was something special to him and his grandpa and even if his grandpa is gone now, this field became something special to him and Antonio.

This song represented the years to follow after this moment. Lovino and Antonio seemed to have waited a thousand years to meet each other and now that they have they had a thousand years more to continue loving each other. Lovino would never feel alone again, just as long as those emerald eyes keep looking at him.

/\/\/\

*Lovino's song (Träumerei, Op.21): /watch?v=G6WXINOBcJE

** Lovi and Antonio's song (Thousand Years by Christina Perri): /watch?v=UQjs_kAW5Bw

**BONUS: if you wish to hear the lyrics Antonio is singing here is the link! /watch?v=iXCYXRCzfmg

Ugh! I hope y'all liked this story and it took a long time! I think. Thank you to those who stuck with the story til the end. I really loved doing this story! I definitely didn't cry a few times while writing the story! Pffft! No that didn't happen. I got really into this story! Anyways! Thank you for all the songs and videos I came across that inspired this story and made it come to life! and thank all of you once again! Imma go now! Ciao!


End file.
